The Black Roses
by Jessica Lee
Summary: I was writing this to vent one night then it sorta grew on me.... Its about Hermione and she's really depressed she thinks she finds love... Only to loose it... Some blood, some swearing, and yeah... R+R UPDATED (AGAIN?)
1. The Begining of the End

Entry #99  
  
Dear Diary, This is the last time I will be writing in here, if all goes right. This is hard. Geez, I dunno why I'm doing this. This is my 6th year. Today is the 24th of December, and there is little to say. Who the hell am I kidding, there's lots do say. I've got no friends left. Ginny doesn't care what happens to anyone, just as long as Draco Malfoy will look at her. I try to tell her he doesn't like her, but she screams at me and says I'm jealous. Ron has gone off in his own world, he's been skipping classes.. He's never around and he doesn't talk. Harry. Harry is my current boyfriend right now.. We've been dating for a year and a half. He's not as caring as when we first hooked up. He doesn't ever sit down and talk to me anymore. I hate this school now. I've been smashed, broken and trampled over the course of 5 years. There are too many mixed emotions haunting this place. I'm ready to end this horror. Everyday I wake up, and think, "Today has to be better.. It just has too." And then I am rewarded with it worsening. I'm ready to end it. Yes, you know what I'm talking about, you invader of my secret pages worn from tears, writing, and my heart, why are you reading this? Because.. You think I've been acting strange lately. No, it's not strange, its depressed, suicidal even. I think Harry suspects something going on between Draco and I. He has a right too.. Ever since I caught him in the hallway practically snogging with Lavender, I was shocked, and broken hearted. I decided not to care and blow my life away. I caught up with Malfoy and begged him to talk to me, he said "Sure, Hermione. What's on your mind?" At first I was shocked at him, for being so nice. So we talked. He was nice. Well. I'm going to go, before I kill myself too early. I have to wait till midnight. then they'll find me on Christmas Day.. Very memorable death for a girl no one listened too..  
  
-Hermione  
  
Hermione put down her quill, shut her diary, and stood up and stashed it under her mattress. She looked in the mirror. She was wearing an emerald green and black dress and a silver chain around her neck. "Good. I want them to see me in my true colors" she thought angrily, and picked up a brush and began to furiously run it through her straight brown hair. She took a few deep breaths, and looked at the clock. 11:45 P.M.. "I better get going.." She thought wearily. She picked up her basket of black roses she had picked before winter had come and charmed so that they would live. Hermione went out into the common room, past Ron, who was writing down a series of symbols. He didn't even look up. Hermione frowned, then hurried out the portal. Once outside she picked up the first rose. She hadn't bothered to remove the thorns, she clutched it tightly in her fist, until tiny red trails ran down her arm, she winced, and began to pull apart the petals. Walking down the corridor, leaving black rose petals behind her, as if she were lost, leaving a trail back. She went down to the Slytherin wall, and spoke the password, hoping no one was awake or in the common room. Draco had given her the password in case she ever needed him. Well she did need him, except he couldn't help her now, and she knew that they both knew it. She was beyond any real help. She took a step through. No one was there. She sighed, relieved she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She went silently into the boy's room, and found Draco's bed. A tear slipped down her cheek, she left a piece of paper and a single black rose on his bedside table. She knew he wouldn't get it till it was too late. She left the Slytherin area, and went outside. She hugged herself for warmth as stood on the front steps, remembering all the times she ran across the steps.. She thought of the first kiss she shared with Harry on these steps. Another tear ran down her cheek, she watched the snowfall on the ground, killing autumn slowly, taking over mercilessly, and sucking the rest of the life out of the ground, and plants. She turned and went back inside. "The astronomy tower.." She thought, her heart sinking lower and lower. Hermione almost wanted some one to stop her, but she knew that she probably wouldn't be stopped in time. She climbed the narrow steps, that She, Ron and Harry had climbed carrying the crate with Norbert in it. Hermione squeezed another rose, smiling humorously as the blood ran down her hands, she pulled off the petals as she walked, at the top finally, she left her basket. And climbed out on the sill of the window. Hermione sucked in her breath, stretched her arms out to hold onto the windowsill. She gasped with horror. The Astronomy Tower didn't seem that tall a few hours ago when she had this idea. She stared down, watching the snowflakes cover the ground, noiselessly. Hermione's grip loosened slightly, her blood on her hands starting to freeze. She heard a noise behind her so she turned, looking around hopefully and saw nothing, and turned back to look out the window. She could picture it now. Her body sprawled on the ground crushed from the impact, the tears frozen on her face. The frozen blood on her hands, a sign of self inflicted pain. She remembered when Draco had sung to her, a Muggle song. He had an incredible voice. She sighed.  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
All we are is dust  
  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
I close my eyes  
  
Only for a moment, then the moment's gone  
  
All my dreams  
  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
  
Dust in the wind  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Dust in the wind  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
It's the same old song  
  
We're just a drop of water in an endless sea  
  
All we do  
  
Just crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see, yeah  
  
1 - Dust in the wind  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
(Life's too short brothers and sisters)  
  
Dust in the wind  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Don't hang on  
  
  
  
Nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky  
  
It slips away  
  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
  
  
  
Open your eyes, you've acquired quite a bit  
  
Keep your balance, don't you slip  
  
It could all end instantly, as you will see  
  
Time waits for no one, it just moves on  
  
There is a white one  
  
Who can't accept the black one  
  
Who won't accept the yellow one  
  
Who can't accept the white  
  
When will we learn  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Time for the healing to begin  
  
All we are is dust in the wind  
  
Everything is dust in the wind  
  
Everything is dust in the wind  
  
He had sung, so softly. She remembered how his usually hard and cold gray eyes, that had no emotion unless he wanted them to, had shown with caring. More tears. She sighed. "Hermione" She gasped, and turned. "Draco.." Draco had the letter in his hand and the rose. "Granger, what is all this bull crap about?" he demanded, his voice was soft, yet it cut her like glass. "Here I was, hoping I would be stopped, but here I got it. Why couldn't it have been Harry telling me he loved me?" she thought sadly. "Malfoy.." She saw him flinch slightly. "Good, let him feel a little pain." she thought angrily. "Its about how I don't want to live anymore." She said calmly. "I. I don't have to explain to you" Hermione said bitterly. "Hermione. Why are you doing this? I love you." Draco said, taking a step forward to her. "Well. I." She floundered helplessly. "What time is it?" she muttered stupidly. Draco stared at her for a moment, then looked at his watch. "12:00" he replied. Hermione looked downcast. She was supposed to fling herself off the windowsill now. She was supposed to find sweet relief as the wind enveloped her. She closed her eyes. At that moment a terribly strong gust of wind came. That was all there was for her, the blood on her hands caused her to slip, as she tried to steady herself. She felt her grip loosen. It happened so quickly.. A blood- freezing scream split the think silence like a knife. Draco had rushed forward very quickly, but not quick enough. Hermione started to fall. It was her scream that woke up half the school. She fell. Down. Down. Down. After her scream, while falling, she began to sing the one verse of the song  
  
Open your eyes, you've acquired quite a bit Keep your balance, don't you slip It could all end instantly, as you will see Time waits for no one, it just moves on  
  
"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled she looked up, Draco's face, pale and small from the window. Then it happened. The impact. She came in contact with the ground. Her vision gone. Nothing. Black.  
  
A/N: I have no idea why I wrote this. its sad.. I think. and depressing.. Its D/hr and H/hr.. angsty. and right now it's a cliffy I don't own them. The plot is mine tho. And I'm not making any money off of it.  
  
  
  
"Hermione. please. please be alive." Draco cried out, once arriving next to her. He held her limp hand, his body shook with what would have been normal crying. But all those years of strict punishment wouldn't allow him. Draco hugged her limp form to his chest. He rose up, and picked her up. He carried her, all the way to the Hospital Wing. Where Madam Pomfry stared with horror, as Draco came in the door, and put her down on a bed. The ice that had formed in his hair, and the frozen tears and blood on Hermione made them look eerie. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Madam Pomfry cried out, rushing over, begging to check her over. Draco was pushed out of the way, but he peered at her from a safe distance. "Is she alive?" "Draco. Dear. She's." Madam Pomfry said slowly. Draco shifted his weight to his right side. "Yes?" "Well you see, dear.." Madam Pomfry said in a calming voice. "No.. She can't be. No! Poppy! Do something!" Draco yelled. "Let me finish. She has been exposed to coldness for several hours, it appears she has an extreme case of frost bite. Her legs are broken, her left arm, her right wrist is sprained. Three ribs are cracked, if not broken. And her head. I believe her skull is cracked. She has several minor head wounds as well. But. She is alive. Barely" Pomfry said, all the while cleaning Hermione's wounds. Draco expelled his breath, he didn't even know he was holding in. "She won't wake up for a long time though. Between her head injuries and the medication I will need to give her. She will not be awake." Pomfry said, scrubbing at Hermione's hands. Draco sank down into a chair, his head in his hands. Guilty thoughts ran through his brain. "Was it me? Did I make her let go? Maybe I shouldn't have come up there." He thought. "Draco, fretting about this won't help you. Why don't you lay down there and tell me how this happened?" Pomfry half told, half asked. Draco nodded, and proceeded to tell her everything he knew. Pomfry would acknowledge him by gasping, nodding her head or murmuring 'mhmm". "Well, Hermione is a strong girl, always has been, I never expected her to snap like this.. Apparently it's been this way for a long time, corroding her slowly from the inside out." Draco finished. Pomfry was about to reply, when Harry and Ron burst in. "MALFOY! What are you doing here?" Ron inquired angrily. Harry was shaking angrily, holding Hermione's diary. "You encouraged her didn't you? You probably forced her." Harry spat. "Boys. Boys. If Draco did anything, he helped Hermione." Madam Pomfry cut in, stopping Draco from getting up, shoving him down lightly.  
  
Hermione stood in a hallway. "Where am I?" she whispered, but it echoed loudly. "You are in between.." A calm, mothering voice said on her right. "Grandma?" Hermione gasped as she turned. "Yes. Hermione, I've been so proud of you.. Which is why I am surprised to see you now" The bright light behind her Grandma made her squint. Her happiest moments reflected in the light. She turned to her left. An endless dark hallway. Nothing there. Only Draco. "Draco?" Hermione thought out loud. "Yes. He loves you. Deeply." Her Grandma answered. "Oh. My.God. What have I done?" Hermione gasped. She, looked at the pale, boy, on his knees by her bed, her unhealed hand in his own, he was.. Crying. She stared open mouthed. "He's.." Hermione dropped off and turned back to the right. "He never cries!" Hermione said, sounding shocked. "I know. But you have a choice Hermione. You must choose between life and death." Her Grandma said, her voice sounded gentle, yet somehow strict. "You have to choose life or death. Death, you will be always walking down that hall, probably guilt and tiredness." Hermione stared. She had originally wanted death.. So badly. "What.what will happen to Draco?" Hermione asked. "He loves you, his heart will break.. And everyone in the school will see his weaker side, and destroy his pride. He would in a matter of weeks come here himself.." Hermione's Grandma replied. "Or you could choose life. It will still be hard, but there would be rewards as well.." Her Grandma stated. Hermione looked at the Life side, she squinted, but she noted that the Hallway seemed shorter yet it was still long. And she make out the figure of Draco holding open his arms, and a figure of herself running into his arms. She smiled. Hermione's lower lip trembled. 'Why. Why do I have to make this choice?' she thought. "Why can't I stay here?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows knitted together, as if in deep thought. "Because, you cannot give a loved one a false hope. Eventually you will make a choice." "But.. I never got to say goodbye." Hermione said sadly. "Is that your choice?" Her Grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Well. I don't know. I mean. This is what I came for. Is Death. But now I don't know really." Hermione answered truthfully. "Hermione, I trust you to make the right choice, but you must hurry.." Her Grandmother answered. Hermione thought.. "I have to choose life, and even if it doesn't work out right, I could always come back. And choose death. I. I choose life." Hermione said at last. Her Grandmother smiled, and as if she knew her granddaughter was going to pick it, she opened a door that Hermione didn't even see. "You know what you have to do once you get there. pick. between them". Hermione smiled, and walked towards the right side. Her Grandma gestured elegantly, as Hermione passed her, she turned to look one last time at her Grandmother who smiled motheringly. Hermione stepped just one more step forward, and the bright light vanished, the door shut behind her, and she opened her eyes.. "Hermione!" five people called at once. A cold hand lightly held her left hand. She turned her head, it hurt, but it was rewarding, her eyes locked with the most beautiful silver ones. "Draco." Hermione whispered, moving her right hand very slowly, feeling the heat in her wrist, and gingerly touched his cheek. "You came back." Draco said softly. "Hey, Malfoy back away, Malfoy, she's my girlfriend!" Harry's voice cut through the moment like a whip. She looked towards the door. Harry's emerald green eyes met her own, filled with fury, and concern. "Harry. It's alright." she said weakly. "Boys. Boys I'll have to ask you to leave, the patient needs rest, not upset. Now leave" Madam Pomfry, said, shooing them out. Draco, looked down cast, he waved to her. "Drink this" Pomfry said, giving her some medicine, she blacked out.  
  
Once out side in the hallway, Ron walked past, back towards Ginny who waited there for him, and he began talking to her, then they were out of sight. Harry then grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Even though they were both exactly the same in strength, this caught Draco off guard. "Leave her alone Malfoy" Harry hissed. Draco stared. "Its not like you've been doing anything to comfort her, you haven't eve been there for her!" Draco yelled, shoving him against the other wall. Harry glared at him, shoved him off and ran down the hall. Draco stood there for a little bit. And then walked down to the Slytherin portal.  
  
"Where have you been? And who screamed?" Lavender asked Harry when he came past her in the hallway. "Not now." Harry answered, walking faster. "Harry, stop. Right now. Who screamed?" She ran in front of him. "Hermione. ok? She jumped from the Astronomy Tower." Harry said angrily. "Oh. Is she dead?" Lavender said, trying not to sound too hopeful. "No. She isn't dead." Harry said, looking straight ahead. "Oh.. Is she.. Ruined?" Lavender asked, grabbing Harry's arm. "Look, Lavender, I don't know what's gotten into me, I do love her, and I don't want to do this with you anymore. She deserves better." Harry said angrily. "Harry. Please! You're out of your mind. Listen. You don't need her!" Lavender cried out. Harry stopped and grabber her by the shoulders and shook her. "I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE! I LOVE HERMIONE AND I NEVER LOVED YOU!" Harry yelled at her. Lavender, stared at him and pried his hands off her, she glared at him. "Fine. Potter" She said 'Potter' as if it were a disease. "Leave me, Lavender. I don't want to talk to you again." Lavender glared, then stormed off in the opposite direction. Harry watched her retreating form until he couldn't see her; he went in the common room. Ron was sitting down at a table, writing down something very fast. "Ron we need to talk." He said sitting down across from him. "Yeah?" Ron didn't even look up. "I was glad Malfoy was there.. Hermione wouldn't be here now if he hadn't been out there.. I was happy. Is that bad?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged. "Hermione wanted to die." "RON! She didn't want to die, she just wanted rest." Harry said defensively. "Whatever." Ron muttered. Ron stood up and went up the stairs, taking his stuff. Harry sat in the common room for a long time, praying Hermione would make it through the night and the night after that.  
  
  
  
"So she will survive." Draco's voice woke Hermione. "Yes. I've managed to repair most of the damage. She will suffer some horrible headaches at least twice a month. Other then that. Everything is fixed, except for any mental trouble she might have." Madam Pomfry replied proudly. "Thank you." Draco said, sounding relieved and grateful. She heard feet shuffling and then.. Then Harry's voice. "Thanks Malfoy.." Harry spoke haltingly. "Why?" Draco's regular, unemotional voice was back, Hermione resisted the urge to shiver. "Because, you helped save her life, and I've been a complete and total git." Harry said quickly. "Yeah. You have." Draco said, nonchalantly. "Look you don't have to make this so hard! All I'm offering is my part in a truce, if you are willing to" Harry looked at Draco intently "make the sacrifice as well." Draco shrugged. "There will be no need for that, I don't intend to ever talk to you or your Mudblood friend." Draco said. Hermione gasped and sat up, she felt as if some one put her heart through a grinder, and banged her head on the cement. Harry shot Draco a very menacing look. Draco shrugged. "Good bye, Potter. Granger." He tipped his head forward slightly in a mock bow, and left the room. Harry and Hermione stared after him. "You liked him" Harry sat down next to her bed "Even you probably knew this was going to happen.. Right?" "It's. Well. He said he loved me." Hermione said, her vision blurred by tears that refused to fall. Harry snorted. "No offence Hermione, but you honestly would believe anything he would say?" Hermione smiled. "Yeah I guess I was pretty stupid to believe that." "And, I suppose throwing yourself off a really high tower wasn't?" Harry asked, his green eyes sparkling. "I didn't throw myself, I slipped.." Hermione said indignantly. Madam Pomfry came in, "Hermione Granger, you are able to leave the infirmary whenever you like as long as it is this week." "Thank you Poppy." Hermione said, she turned smiling to Harry. "Do you want to try and make this work?" Hermione gestured between them. Harry nodded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I knew you knew.. And I'm sorry I didn't do something earlier towards making our relationship better. I want you to know it's over between Lavender and I. And I really want it to work with us." Harry said, looking at her, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst. "Oh. Harry. You hurt me a lot. But I'm willing to work on it, if you of course will work at it too. NO MORE GIRLS. Other then me." Hermione said smiling. Harry jumped up and hugged her. "Ow. Ow. Ow." Hermione said, jokingly. Harry sprang back from her, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry." He blushed. Hermione giggled. "I'll meet you in breakfast?" She asked. Harry nodded, and stood to go. "One last thing. Harry. How long have I been.. Unconscious?" Hermione asked, throwing her legs over the side of the bed. "Two weeks" He answered, leaving the Hospital Wing. Harry knew that Draco wouldn't show his face around them for a while. Harry also knew if Draco did, he, Draco would be spending a long time in the infirmary.  
  
  
  
Harry had been spending a lot of time in the Greenhouses. Hermione spent her time, quietly, in dark corner of the common room, reading. Even though, she was reading a lot more then usual, her grades had come down considerably. Her teachers tried to ask her what was going on, she answered them with a blank stare, or maybe a shrug. Cho Chang, was even being nice to her, Lavender and Pansy too. Hermione didn't care. Draco had hurt her. He saved her to wound her deeper then any one else had ever before. She didn't know how someone could do something like that. 'I'm just a Mudblood, why **would** anyone care what happened to me?' she would think to herself, quietly while endless tears ran down her cheeks, soaking her pillow at night.  
  
Draco went down to the dungeons, breathing hard. What had he done? What in the name of God had he done? He hurt her. And he knew it. And in turn, it was like cutting him, and pouring salt on it. He would have to do something. He went over to his desk, pulled out some parchment, and began to write.  
  
Dear Hermione, I understand if you don't ever want to speak to me again. I just wanted to apologize. I was wrong to do what I did, and don't think it didn't hurt me too. I love you, Hermione. That will never change. We had something special, the love I got from you was something I've never had before. In case you never knew, I was never loved. My mother tried. She couldn't really ever give me her whole love. My father never even considered it. I don't know what's going on there. My mother hasn't replied to any letters I've sent. This is hard for me to do Hermione. I'm not used to getting affection. Let alone giving it. I'm terribly sorry, and if you forgive me. Please don't go away when I try to talk to you. I love you, Hermione; I just don't know what to do about it.  
  
-Draco  
  
Draco looked at the letter. A deep, and hidden place, he had worked hard to close up, told him this letter would not undo what happened, and she would probably laugh.  
  
The days passed, slowly and unbearably. Harry was hardly around. His grades as well had gone down. Draco, was now the best student of the school. It was all he could do from going insane. Hermione got his letter. And laughed. "Stupid, git." She thought irritably, as she threw the last of 20 letters into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. The fire would burn black then green, and fade into silver, then back to the regular flames. It was the special ink, only the Malfoys used. Only the Malfoys **could** afford it. She sighed; Ginny came over to sit by her. "Hey, 'ermione." She said, taking Hermione's hand. "Hey." She turned to look at Ginny. "What'cha burning?" she asked, looking at the silver flames. "Letters." Hermione answered, shrugging. "Oh, Hermione! Who from?" Ginny grinned. "Malfoy." "Really? He's writing you after what he did?" "Yeah. I think he could actually be sorry, but I'm not sure if I care." "Ouch" "I know, but he hurt me really badly." "Honestly, Hermione. You should reply to him." "Ya, think?" "Yeah. You could maybe get him to pay you something. Or at least be able to see him without screaming or crying." "Oh, Ginny. I don't think I could **ever** talk to him again. I'm broken. I'm damaged goods, I couldn't do him any good what so ever." "Oh. I'm sorry. So you don't mind if I go at him?" "Ginny! You. Ugh." Hermione stood, and strongly resisted the urge to slap her smiling freckled face. "What?" "Stop acting like a cat in heat. You had Cedric while he was around. You had Krum. You had Harry. You had Neville even!" Hermione shrieked. "Whoa, down girl! You don't need to get so upset! I'm just trying to cheer you up!" "You don't do a very good job" Hermione went up the stairs. "Well, you're the one with a stick up your." Ginny trailed off to Hermione's retreating form.  
  
Hermione slammed her door shut, and flopped down on her bed. She yelled into her pillow. Sometimes, she wondered if Ginny was a person, or if she was sent from hell to bother her, constantly. The door opened, and a silent figure slipped in. But Hermione didn't notice. Instead, she sat up, and pulled out a knife. This was getting difficult. She promised herself, upon awaking if things got difficult, she would go straight back there, and guilt wouldn't be a problem this time. She looked at the silver blade, shining in the light. She put it against her wrist, feeling the cool steel; she didn't cut herself, yet. A strong, pale hand gripped her other wrist. She turned to scream, but a hand was placed over her mouth, and a sharp blow to the head was administrated.  
  
Hermione woke up in a cold, lonely place. She was in a prison cell. Although, not altogether sure why, she sat up, rubbing the back of her head. It was dark. She blinked, and looked around, stumbling to stand, she gripped a bar. "Hermione Granger. At last we meet. My son has talked a lot about you. When he was around." A cool, low voice spoke, from somewhere Hermione couldn't see. "Where... Where am I?" she asked, letting go of the bar as if it was burning hot. "You're at the Malfoy Manor. Young Draco hasn't come home yet. I was tired of waiting. And Voldermort needs another life source." Lucious Malfoy stepped into the dim light. Hermione gasped. "Oh, don't be shocked. We have time. Lord Voldermort, doesn't need another supply until next week." Lucious smiled cruelly. "He will never come. Not even for me. You chose the wrong girl to steal." Hermione retreated to the darkness in her cell. "Ah. But he does care. Too much. He is Magid. Do you know what that means?" Lucious sat down. "Yes. Able to do magic without a wand." Hermione replied shortly, from the darkness. "Yes, and you Mudblood, are Magica." Hermione gasped again. "What?" she asked, stepping into the light again, shock written on her face. Lucious grinned. "Yes, Magicia. The female form of Magid." Lucious stood. "Dinner. Gotta run!" he left the area. And Hermione sank down on her knees. She should be able to magic herself out then! She thought about a spell, and was about to try it when she stopped short. For one thing, the bars were made out of Adamantine and for another, this was probably a scam. And even if it wasn't how would she be able to control it? She looked at her wrists, tiny little scars, apparently where they took blood. She went and sat on the little cot, by the window, and looked out. A tall figure stormed across the yard. Fear gripped her. "No, Draco!" she whispered, clutching at the cold bars. It was in fact Draco; his blond hair was un-mistakable. He was dressed in black, as usual. "Lucious!" he called angrily, when he entered the house, Hermione could hear from where she was. "Ah! Draco! Finally you join us! You have a destiny to fulfill tonight!" Lucious voice startled Hermione. The sixth year. Hermione's heart pounded in her ears. The Dark Mark. A Death Eater! Hermione screamed. "Not, now father." Draco left him. She could hear his footsteps. She clung to the bars, watching for him. "DRACO!" She screamed. "Hermione!" He closed the space in between them, and drew out a key, and unlocked the doors. "We have to leave, Draco!" she cried leaning her head against his shoulder. "I can't, the most I can do is getting you out safely It won't be safe, not tonight." Whispered Draco, into her hair. "What?!" Hermione looked up. Draco looked and sounded tired. "Nothing is working out and it's time I go to someplace that I would have purpose." Draco said, leading her up the stairs. Hermione stopped. "You. You're joining them aren't you?" She asked, her head throbbed. "Yes." Was all Draco said, they reached the entryway, and a servant was there to take Hermione. "If anything happens to her, you're dead." He whispered fiercely. Hermione was taken, and drug out of the house, she turned back to look at him, but he had already turned his back, and went inside. Hermione choked back tears, who knew what would happen, or what they would do to him. She felt guilty. Maybe if she had just replied to those letters. "Where will you be taking me to exactly?" She asked. "Hogwarts, Miss." It took forever, or that is Hermione felt. Once arriving at the Entry of Hogwarts, the servant left, and she raced down to Dumbledore.. Out of breath, she arrived in front of the statue, but Snape was there. "I need in." she panted. Snape raised an eyebrow. "Listen, Snape. Malfoy. He's joining them." She leaned on the statue for support. Snape un-crossed his arms, spoke the password, and pulled her down to Dumbledore.  
  
After all was told, Hermione finally let loose the tears. Professor McGonagall took her away.  
  
"Magicia.And a Magid." Dumbledore frowned. "Snape, if and when he returns, have your portion ready, and. Don't spread this all around. Malfoy had un- expected family matters to attend too." Snape moved quickly, but gracefully, and left, his cloak trailing after him. Dumbledore sighed. Voldermort was coming back. And Harry Potter couldn't do much about it.  
  
Harry stood waiting outside of Snape's office. Something was up. Hermione was crying her head off, and Malfoy didn't come back. Snape emerged finally, and glared at him. "Where's Malfoy?" Harry asked angrily. "Unexpected family matters." Snape replied simply. "Oh, really. Then why is Hermione so upset?" Harry demanded, narrowing his eyes. "Well, see. She's not been right lately. No need for concern." Snape left. Harry stared after him. "This isn't good." He thought, going up to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione sat in front of the fire, rocking back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Hermione.. We need to talk." He said quietly. Hermione looked up. "What about?" she quieted herself down. "Malfoy." "Oh. No. I. I.. I can't." "You have to. I know something's up, and if I can help, I want too." "Harry, you can't be the hero in this. He wants to." "Wants to what?" "N... Nothing." "Hermione! Tell me!" He shook her shoulders. "He's becoming one of them.. And.. You kn. .Know. Voldermort is back." She wailed, and leaned her head on his shoulder and cried. Harry wrapped his arms around her and held her awkwardly. "It's ok Hermione. It's alright."  
  
"No. No it's not. I could have stopped it! It's all my fault!" "It isn't!" "It is. He wrote me letters, t. trying to get me to forgive him. And I refused to talk to him. And now he's joining them. Death eater. and the dark mark."  
  
" No, Hermione. C'mon. We have to stop them!" "We cant! Narcissa. I didn't see her there.. She was the only good person in that house. SHE'S GONE!!!" Harry pulled Hermione up, grabbed their two wands off the table, and took her outside. "How can you be so sure? It isn't your fault." Harry said quietly. And, they apparated.  
  
"Ah. You have the boooy. I feel it." An eerie voice made Draco shiver. "I do." Lucious shoved him forward. The chair turned. A man, or rather what's left of him, sat, eyes glowing slightly red. Ovals shaped and cat eyes. His nose was long and pointed. His hands were long, fingers bony. "Draco Thomas Malfoy." The man in the chair addressed him. "Yes, that's me." Draco's heart felt heavy, and un-certain, but there was no turning back now. "This, is the Magid you promised me?" hissed Voldermort. Lucious started. "Yes. He is." "He's weak.. He has another" "I do not." "Quiet Draco." "But Father!" "Shut it." "Yes, Father." "Now, Lucious, you know what has to be done." "Yes, I do." "What?" Draco stared at his father, who seized his left arm. Draco didn't pay attention to what Voldermort said next, he couldn't. Pain etched and burned it self into his fore arm, the fire, and pain ran up his whole arm, and through his body. He cried out and fell to his knees, holding his arm. He hardly dared to look at it. He already knew what was there.. The Dark Mark. Black dots dances before his eyes. "Get up." Hissed Lucious. He struggled to stand, and swallowed, it hurt. His throat was dry. "I told you he is weak." Voldermort sat back down. Draco blinked. "I am not weak. Voldermort." He hissed, his knuckles white, where they held the chair steadying himself. "You may not have been. But you are now. You are now in my service." Voldermort stretched his long bony fingers. Lucious kicked him out of the room. He went up to his over sized, and dark room. The pain throbbed all through him, and he collapsed onto his bed.  
  
Hermione and Harry appeared at the gate of the Malfoy Manor. "In." Harry took Hermione's hand. And they stepped in. They snuck into the house. Harry sucked in his breath, his hand on his scar. "Oh honestly Harry." Hermione slapped him on the back. "I told you it was hopeless." She whispered, as they hid in a closet. "Yeah yeah yeah." "Well, it's true, your head hurts, Draco is a Magid, and I'm a Magicia. And. You aren't." Hermione said simply. Harry grinned at her in the darkness. At last, the footsteps seemed to die down, and they got out. The lights had been dimmed. It appeared to be nighttime, and the household was asleep. They crept up the long and winding staircase. Until at last they got to the bedroom floor. "Malfoy, we need to get Malfoy." Harry said urgently. "Which one?" Hermione joked. Harry smiled to himself, at least she was showing her sense of humor. "Draco." Harry answered her, and went down the long hallway. Drawn to the music coming from the room at the very end of the hallway, they went closer. It had to be it. Or they were dead. Hermione took a deep breath, and turned the doorknob, and went in quietly, Harry followed. It was Draco's room. He had stayed in his clothed, his left sleeve was torn. And he looked to be asleep. Classical re-mixes played softly in the background. The furniture was ancient looking, like stuff that should be in a castle. And black. The four poster bed, which Draco was laying on, had black silk sheets, and the drapes were pulled on one side. Harry was looking around, while Hermione went over to him. She had no clue what she would do if he woke up. Let alone, if he woke up and he was a changed boy, no a man. She gulped, and reached out a hand. Draco's eyes flew open, and grabbed her wrist, a knife pointed at her. His eyes were free of emotion. "Hermione.." Draco lowered his knife, realizing it was her "You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe." Hermione winced, "Please let go of my arm." Draco released his vice like grip, and frowned. "Why?" he asked, his silver eyes meeting her own brown ones. "Because. Draco. I'm so sorry, you have to come with us." She pleaded. Draco shook his head. "No, I can't ever go back to Hogwarts. My time there is over, I'd be too dangerous." He thrust his left arm out towards her so she could see. His face had that creepy composure on it. He was restraining himself. Emotions un-readable, Hermione sighed. "There's help, Draco." She said calmly, reaching out a hand to brush a strand of silvery blond hair out of his face. He seemed to flinch at her touch. "There isn't. Now if you would please go, before either I have to kill you. Or I have to kill myself." Draco stretched out on his bed. Hermione stood. "Does it hurt?" she asked, staring at the Dark Mark. "Of course it hurts. It aches. It burns. Hell, it's slowly killing me. I'm weak Hermione, I can't control all the urges. You must go, and Harry too." Draco got up and opened his window. "But." Draco held up a hand. "No. Take this, go to Hogwarts tell them I won't be coming back, you may take my stuff, give it out, and burn it I don't care.. Tell everyone good luck. now leave" he handed her a broom. His broom. The newest model. She gasped; this had been his pride and joy. "Don't give up Draco, I'll come back for you!" Hermione went to get Harry. Draco shook his head. "You can't, there isn't any hope for me. I'm as good as dead now. Get married to Potter, have the children I will never have, and be happy, love.. Be happy for me. I sure as hell won't be able to." Draco lay on his bed, eyes closed. Hermione knew she wasn't meant to hear that. "C'mon Harry. Let's go." She said quietly, dragging Harry away from a very fancy sword that rested on a desk. Hermione and Harry got back to Hogwarts that night. Hermione felt tired, and yet she couldn't sleep... Something was going to happen that night. Something horrible. And yet, here at the school they were safe. She finally fell asleep. But awoke a few minutes later, to strange sounds. It was a steady rhythm, tapping, and grinding. She looked out the window, and there was Draco, and a few other dark cloaked figures. They were digging at something. At last, she watched as a large trap door was opened. The other figures, she presumed were more Death eaters stood watch, Draco lowered himself down. Suddenly, a bright light flashed. She fell to her knees, she crawled back up to look out, and the Death Eaters too had fallen. Draco emerged, carrying something. The light of dawn rose and wrapped around the school. She blinked and Draco had disappeared. The others were still lying on the ground. She stood to turn around, but there was Draco. "Draco!" she gasped. Draco looked tired, and aged far too much, he didn't look old, but you got that feeling when you were near him, that he knew way too much for his age, and what he had seen many do not even see in one lifetime. Hermione walked over. "You have Harry. Why do you still care about me?" Draco asked, leaning on the door jam as if he was tired. "Because, Draco, I still love you." Hermione stared at him. "Right. then here." Draco handed her a beautiful sword. It was stainless steel, the hilt was green marble, and black gold was wrapped around it. There were little tiny emeralds encrusted in the hilt. Hermione caught on in a few moments. "No. I wont. I cant." Hermione cried, she took a few steps back. "You have too, I've become more then I can handle. I'm more evil then good. Run me through Hermione. Do it." Draco stepped closer. "No! You can't do this!" Hermione wailed. Draco made a face. " I should have asked Harry, he would have done it. Or Ron, he'd be more then happy. " Draco said, sounding hurt. "Draco. You can control yourself. Snape has a potion." Hermione was cut off. "No, Hermione, the urge to kill and to serve is too strong, eventually I would either kill you or some one you love. Now just." He got to his knees, and bent his head. "I am not going to run you though, or behead you Draco!" Hermione yelled, throwing the sword down. Draco sighed, and held the sword. "Fine. someone else would be more then happy to. Good bye love." He left the room. Hermione collapsed on the floor, soaking her sleeve with tears.  
  
Some people spend their whole lifetimes waiting for something.. While other spend a while life time trying to forget. And yet. It usually happens the other way around.  
  
7th year December 24th - Hey there. It's me. Hermione again. It's been a year now.. Since all of that, I can't believe how messed up I was! Hehe. Well, Draco Malfoy is still missing, most people think he killed himself, others say, he's serving the Dark Lord. He is by the way, still in the process of 'Coming back into Power" haha. I've been training my Magicia skills, and Harry and I have been making happen right. This marks our first 'true to each other' anniversary. I know. We're young. But as soon as we are out of Hogwarts, we plan to move in together, and when we are 20, get married. We made a blood oath! Yeah. So. One day. lol I g2g. Harry's taking me to his aunt and uncles for the Holiday. Not sure how that's gonna work. But I'm happy!  
  
-Hermione P.S. No, the only reason is, is because his aunt and uncle wont let him stay at Hogwarts! LOL  
  
Hermione and Harry bounded down the steps, following the other students, giggling and talking happily. Hermione linked her arm with Harry's. "Hmm. So what do you want to do for our Anniversary?" Harry asked, her, giving her a hug. "Oh. Dinner. A gift?" Hermione grinned. "Yes, that can be arranged." Harry led her inside the train compartment, and they sat down. Hermione leaned against the window and looked out. Hogwarts always looked so beautiful when it was snowing. But something startled her she stared. "What?" Harry asked, taking her smaller hand in his. "Well, I'm sure I'm mistaken, but I could have sworn I saw. Nah. Not blonde enough." Hermione looked away from the window, and leaned on Harry's shoulder. "Oh, Hermione. He's not alive!" Hermione sighed. Harry was one who believed he **did** kill himself. Hermione though. She didn't exactly know what to think. "So. Dudley's in a boarding school. Right?" Hermione asked, changing the subject. "Yup, so the only one's we'll be seeing are my Aunt and Uncle." Harry grumbled. Hermione snuggled closer, and looked out the window again, they were still boarding. Just then Ron and Ginny came in. Ginny was the depressed one now. No more Draco. Ron tossed Harry a pack of Exploding snap, and all four began to play. Ron had been much more cheerful lately, of this, Hermione was glad.  
  
Hermione and Harry trudged in the front door of Four-Privet drive, and set down their trunks. Aunt Petunia had a fake smiled plastered to her face, and Uncle Vernon just nodded. Hermione giggled once they were out of the room. "What?" Harry asked, sitting down on his trunk. "Oh, it's just. They look so opposite! Petunia is Tall and thin. Vernon is fat and short!" Hermione let herself fall on Harry's bed. "Yes, well. I've always thought that too."Harry jumped on his bed. Hermione squealed, and was silenced by Harry kissing her.  
  
Passionate snogging ensued. Hermione giggled, and stood up, trying to brush her hair properly. Harry put his glasses back on. "Oh. Well. hehehehe." Hermione's falcon came in the window. Well it used to be Draco's. The falcon gave her the letter, and flew back outside. "Who's it from?" Harry, stood up and walked over. "Oh. um. My mother. My father is ill." Hermione read on. "Is it serious?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her middle. "No, but I'd like to go." Hermione frowned. "Want me to go too?" Harry asked, kissing her cheek slightly. Hermione shook her head. "No thanks. Well. I might want a ride to the airport!" She giggled. Harry sighed. "Ok. We can have coffee there or something." Harry, started pulling her stuff down the stairs. Hermione walked down, holding the cage. Harry loaded everything into the car, and left a note for his Aunt and Uncle, and they left.  
  
Hermione waved to Harry, and blew him a kiss. She held the tickets in her hand, and waved again with the other, till he was out of sight. Then she sat down. "Hello there." Hermione jumped slightly, and turned around. "Hi there." She smiled slightly at this stranger. "Is that seat taken?" the man pointed to the chair next to her. She shook her head, and he sat down. "So. Where are you headed to?" Hermione asked, looking around the airport. "Kent." The man replied. "Wow. Me too! So we'll be sharing the flight!" Hermione smiled. The guy was taking off his cloak, and draped it over his left arm. "I guess so. How lucky is that?" he said with out much expression. The lady selling the boarding passes called out their numbers, and they went to get seated. "Wow! We have to sit next to each other." Hermione was delighted, she felt like she had known this person before, a long time ago. "Yes." He sat in the window seat. The rest of the flight went through un-eventful, and nice. Hermione kept up a once sided conversation, because he was asleep. "So, that's why I'm going back to Kent." Hermione studied him. His silvery blonde hair almost sparkled in the sun coming from the window, she thought about how shockingly silver his eyes were. His left arm with his right, making a pillow of sorts. He looked so peaceful, and almost angelic, if it weren't for his black clothing, which seemed several shades deeper than black if it were possible. She shrugged, and turned her attention back to the movie. The guy woke up just before they landed, and helped her get her stuff ready. Just outside the airport, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "Do I know you?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun. He looked hurt. "Do you? Do you remember me?" he asked. Hermione thought hard. "No. Sorry." She smiled. His facial expression darkened. "Ok. Just remember love, I never forgot you." He put his cloak back on, and she caught a glimpse of his left arm, and gasped. "It could work for us still." He added softly. Hermione frowned, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It can't. I'm engaged so to speak. And. I don't even remember you." She said, sadly. "Draco Malfoy. I thought it was a name that was hard to forget, but far be it from me to know anything." He walked away, leaving her standing there her luggage at her side, watching him leave. "So that's what happened to him. He went into hiding and lived as a Muggle." She thought, a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
I remember you  
  
do you remember me too  
  
but on the 14th of July  
  
the smell of roses made her cry  
  
though your going far from home  
  
rest assured your not alone  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
I've never even stopped to wonder why  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
Seems like such a long long time  
  
since your body crossed my mind  
  
but I think that you should know  
  
it wasn't I who had to go  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my love and this heart made of stone  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
the motorcycle that I like to ride  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
But if ever you should stray  
  
just sing along and I will play  
  
or look into your hands  
  
I'm slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand  
  
I remember you  
  
do you remember me too  
  
seems like such a long long time  
  
since I held you near and called you mine  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
a brand new car that you and I could drive  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
~~~*FIN*~~~ A/N: Sorry. It isn't that long. Its kinda stupid, and yeah. lol. (Oh, and it was meant to be Draco thinking that song, if you didn't know. lol) About Hermione and Harry. At the age of 18 they moved out together, at 19 they got engaged, and at 20 married.. The had kids, who had kids, and were great great grand parents. Died at aged 70 and 71, and lived happily ever after, Hermione kept that she saw Draco to herself, it was her dying secret. Draco lived until 35 where he was discovered by one of Voldermort's spies, and was killed. Ron became the Minister of Magic, and Ginny. Ginny died of an un curable disease at the age of 25. Lavender eventually got married, and divorced 3 times, and died alone.. Ok so enough of that. I'm done now. hehe 


	2. The Alt Ending

A/N: The same holds true from the last chapter. I DON'T OWN THEM. And alas! I am not making money off of it. I should. But I'm not. lol This is an Alt. Ending..  
  
Hermione waved to Harry, and blew him a kiss. She held the tickets in her hand, and waved again with the other, till he was out of sight. Then she sat down. "Hello there." Hermione jumped slightly, and turned around. "Hi there." She smiled slightly at this stranger. "Is that seat taken?" the man pointed to the chair next to her. She shook her head, and he sat down. "So. Where are you headed to?" Hermione asked, looking around the airport. "Kent." The man replied. "Wow. Me too! So we'll be sharing the flight!" Hermione smiled. The guy was taking off his cloak, and draped it over his left arm. "I guess so. How lucky is that?" he said with out much expression. The lady selling the boarding passes called out their numbers, and they went to get seated. "Wow! We have to sit next to each other." Hermione was delighted, she felt like she had known this person before, a long time ago. "Yes." He sat in the window seat. The rest of the flight went through un-eventful, and nice. Hermione kept up a once sided conversation, because he was asleep. "So, that's why I'm going back to Kent." Hermione studied him. His silvery blonde hair almost sparkled in the sun coming from the window, she thought about how shockingly silver his eyes were. His left arm with his right, making a pillow of sorts. He looked so peaceful, and almost angelic, if it weren't for his black clothing, which seemed several shades deeper than black if it were possible. She shrugged, and turned her attention back to the movie. The guy woke up just before they landed, and helped her get her stuff ready. Just outside the airport, Hermione's curiosity got the better of her. "Do I know you?" she asked, shielding her eyes from the sun. His face was impassive. "Do you? Do you remember me?" he asked. Hermione thought hard. "No. Sorry." She smiled. His facial expression was suddenly looked sad. "Ok. Just remember love, I never forgot you." He put his cloak back on, and she caught a glimpse of his left arm, and gasped. "It could work for us still." He added softly. Hermione frowned, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It can't. I'm engaged so to speak. And. I can't.. Well..." She was trying to get the right words. "Draco Malfoy. I thought it was a name that was hard to forget." "Draco. But it can't be!" Hermione cried. "It is." Hermione suddenly started gathering up her luggage. "I have to leave, sorry." She went to the curb to get a taxi. "Hermione, I'm always going to be here for you. Only death could stop me." He walked away leaving her standing there her luggage at her side, watching him leave. "So that's what happened to him. He went into hiding and lived as a Muggle." She thought, a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
Years later when she was feeling alone she could almost feel his hand on her shoulder, or when she needed help in making a choice, she felt like he was there helping her. Of course this was only when Harry couldn't be there for her. 8 years later, on the 14th of July, the presence was dimmed. She cried that night, wondering why she hadn't felt him there. And on that night at 12:00am the presence ceased completely. He would have been 25 in one minutes time. She realized it must have been because of death. Or murder. And hoped that it passed quickly and painlessly for him. She kept the secret to herself, and was a complete wreck for the next month or two.  
  
I remember you  
  
do you remember me too  
  
but on the 14th of July  
  
the smell of roses made her cry  
  
though your going far from home  
  
rest assured your not alone  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
I've never even stopped to wonder why  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
Seems like such a long long time  
  
since your body crossed my mind  
  
but I think that you should know  
  
it wasn't I who had to go  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my love and this heart made of stone  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
the motorcycle that I like to ride  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
But if ever you should stray  
  
just sing along and I will play  
  
or look into your hands  
  
I'm slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand  
  
I remember you  
  
do you remember me too  
  
seems like such a long long time  
  
since I held you near and called you mine  
  
Cause I would give everything that I own  
  
I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones  
  
the sun the moon the Earth the sky  
  
a brand new car that you and I could drive  
  
I would do anything  
  
and I would give everything  
  
to be your everything  
  
~~~*FIN*~~~ A/N: ok.. A little more sad maybe. but oh well. that's the alt. Ending. 


	3. A more detailed ending thing RR

Hermione stood on the bridge. What had she gotten herself into? She swayed on her feet, and grasped the railing, and looked up into the sky, raindrops splashing on her. She shivered, then stared down into the creek. "Harry where are you?" she asked to no one in particular. She and Harry, were meant to meet at the cold rock bridge, for their 2nd anniversary, and to celebrate being 20 together. But Harry hadn't shown up, and she was alone now, soaking wet. Hermione paced the bridge, she had contemplated putting warming charms on her cloak, but messed up the first 3 times and gave up. She sighed, and leaned over to look at her reflection in the creek, and gasped. It looked as if two people were standing there. She turned around and saw no one, so wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her, stared back into the water.  
  
Two hours later, Hermione grew tired of waiting, and was getting ready to leave, when she remembered that of course, she walked there. She hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "I'm so utterly completely stupid!" She yelled, then pondered which way was back home. The landscape had changed considerably by the quickly darkening sky.  
  
Then, it happened all so fast. A tall strong looking figure darted out in front of the path. She only saw it for a moment, a flicker of silver, and then nothing. She shook her head and looked again, and then felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, not daring to turn, the hand clad in black leather gloves had a comforting hold on her shoulder. "Who. Who are you?" she whispered. There was no answer, so she turned. If she was hoping for Harry she would have been utterly disappointed. The man opened an arm out, and without thinking, leaned closer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, his heavy black cloak protecting her. "He smells familiar, all most like.. No" thoughts raced through her mind, as she softly breathed in the scent of him. She could hear his pulse, from leaning her head on his neck. He led her into the trees, protecting her from the already heavy rain.  
  
In a short while, they reached a small house. Not large from the outside, but when they entered the through the door, the house seemed to expand, he gestured to a sofa, that was in front of a fireplace. Grateful for the heat, she sat took off her cloak and hung it up on the rack by the door, and sat down. A little while later, the man returned, and handed her a steaming cup of coffee. She smiled. "So, who are you?" she asked, trying to see his face. He sighed heavily, she couldn't really hear it, but she could see it. He reached two hands up, decidedly pale hands she noted (now that he took his gloves off) and lowered the hood. She blinked. He shrugged, and stretched his legs out infront of the fire, and took a sip of his coffee. "How. How can it be you?" she asked, she paled.  
  
"Well, a Malfoy always survives. Even if it is living as a muggle." Draco's voice was low, and it made Hermione shiver. "How did you find me?" Hermione expelled a breath she had been holding in. "Fate. I saw you pass, and I knew you were feeling excited, and then it turned to sadness." He answered. Hermione looked confused. "Empathy. I find the more I try to run away from wizarding rules, and concepts, the more they find me." He answered her, unfazed by the odd look on her face. Hermione looked up at his eyes. If they weren't already impassive enough when she knew him, they were now impossible to read it was like looking at a silvery blue wall.  
  
"Look.." Hermione tried to start, but was cut off by a wave of Draco's hand. "I'm married." She blurted out. Draco nodded. "And, so. I'm not sure me being here is. In the rules." She said awkwardly. "It's in the rules." He answered, putting another log onto the fire. He looked stronger then the last time she saw him, now being able to see him clearer without his cloak on. "Ok, this is weird. But. Do you still have "feelings" for me?" she asked, not wanting to "walk on eggshells". Draco stared at her, and smirked. "Of course. You were, are and always will be my love. But now, you're married and have a life. And I. I have chosen exile." He answered. "You can come back to the Wizarding world, Draco." She answered quickly. "No, I can't. Voldermort would be able to find me easier. Its better this way." He sounded wistful. They lapsed into silence. She leaned over closer, and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her other shoulder lightly, she could almost hear himself restraining himself from doing anything more then that. She listened to the peaceful beating of his heart.  
  
Hours later, Draco stood up gently, and covered her with a blanket, and sat down, with his back to the fire watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful, like an angel. He knew he would have to take her to her home. Lightly, he brushed his hand over her cheek, not meaning to wake her, but she did. Her eyes flew open. He pulled his hand back quickly. "Draco!" She looked shocked. "Your hands! They're freezing!" Draco nodded. "Why?" she asked, sitting up. "Oh, that." He pulled up his sleeve, the Dark Mark glinted silverish in the firelight. "He's trying to find me." He said quickly. "Draco.. I'm so sorry." she said. "Only one magic thing this time." He stood, putting his cloak back on, and bringing her, her own. "What?" she looked puzzled. "Do you want to forget this? Or remember it always?" he asked, watching as she put her deep red cloak on. She looked sad, then bit her lip. "I want to remember this always." She answered. Draco held out a hand, a small ball began to form itself hovering a little over his palm. It was the size of a small bouncy ball, silver, black and green. With his other hand, he summoned a necklace, and put the little ball into its silver cage and handed it to her. "What?" she held the necklace gently in her hand, it was beautiful in its way. "It's a small piece of me. If I die, the light will extinguish. And it is then, when I will not be able to save you when your on a bridge late at night, when its raining." He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. Hermione shook her head, and hugged him. He inhaled the sweet smell of her hair, and moved his hands up and down her back, then broke away. "Do you want me to put it on you?" he asked, she could have sworn she had seen a look of weakness in his eyes, but she blinked and it was gone. "Sure alright." She turned and pulled up her hair, and he clasped it around her neck, and the clasp vanished and it was now not able to be taken off. "Thank you."  
  
Hermione woke in her bed. Her hand flew to her neck, and gasped, Harry wasn't home yet, and she was feeling horribly sad. The kids had gone to see a movie with their friends. She looked at the necklace, the light was blinking, and fading. She grasped at it. "No.. No. Don't leave me. No!" She whispered, but with a sinking heart knew, that Voldermort had succeeded and found him. She swallowed hard, as a tear slipped down her cheek, the necklace seemed to loose it's shine, and the clasp undid itself. Her hand clasped the necklace, it was like loosing and arm or a leg, or something that she had had forever. For five years it had hung there. She lay back down, looking at it, the ball had disappeared, and all that was left, was a cage and a chain. She cried. Harry came home, looking quite cheerful, but stopped short at the door and stared for a moment, then raced over. "Darling, Hermione! What's wrong?" he ran over, and sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't really explain, and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder. "Ssh. Ssh, there there. It's alright, you can tell me when you're ready." He whispered, and saw what she was holding. A Life's Essence necklace. Every Wizard was given one, and only one. He had given his, which was a bracelet, to Hermione. And she had given hers to him. "Who's. Who's pendant necklace is that?" he asked slowly. Hermione shook her head.  
  
When she finally did talk, it was two days later. And the family was seated down at the table. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." She told them all, serving them dinner. Harry looked almost disappointed, and the two children, Mark and Ren looked confused. For the next two months, Hermione was a wreck, just a total and complete wreck. But after those two months, Harry and Hermione and their two children went to a graveyard, where Hermione left three black roses at an un-marked tombstone in the Malfoy area. Harry and the two kids, of course never knew who's grave she left the flowers at, because they were asked to wait in the car.  
  
Hermione went to the office, and asked them to put an inscription on the tombstone, seeing as Lucious and Narcissa were no longer alive to do so. And so his tombstone read:  
  
Draco Thomas Malfoy Lost but never forgotten Loved always. The Dragon lives in her Heart forever  
  
~*~ Fin  
  
A/N: No chars are mine, making no money, no need to sue. And yes, I wanted to write in this again, and it isn't really another Alt. Ending, just a more detailed look in it. Again, at 25 Draco was murdered by Voldermort, with the 'Avada K' (my nickname for it) curse, he had the Crusious (is that how it's spelled?) curse left on him for an hour. So the Avada K was relief for him. And no, Hermione never told anyone who's grave she left the roses for, and never told anyone why she had been so upset. Harry had suspected, but never really thought about it being true, Ren married at 23 and she had three children. Mark never married, but instead became devoted to sharing Salvation to everyone in the Wizarding world. 


End file.
